spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongepocalypse
Spongepocalypse Creator: SquidwardTentacles35. Series Premiere -> May 29, 2017 WARNING - Rated R for Strong Graphic Violence, Not a place for ages 10 and below, viewer discretion is advised, any nightmares are not held accountable by me. Spongepocalypse, is an American horror and drama wikia series created by SquidwardTentacles35 on May 29, 2017. The series follows SpongeBob and friends as a zombie apocalypse rages through Bikini Bottom day by day. The stakes rise as the once peaceful world of Bikini Bottom dissolves into a nightmare of dead and war. Series Regulars SpongeBob SquarePants (age:29) - Calm but firm, will evolve into something more. Patrick Star (age:29) - Dimwitted at first glance but can be deadly with numb-chucks. Squidward Tentacles (age:47) - Cynical, No-Nonsense and strives for independence. Eugene H. Krabs (age:64) - Selfish and the 1% that uses money in a zombie world. Sandy Cheeks (age:29) - The definition of a survivalist, another leader-type. Mrs.Puff (age:54) - The damsel-in-distress, but capable. Pearl Krabs (age:17) - Eugene's teenage daughter with the attitude of a toddler. Larry The Lobster (age:35) - A tough guy who looks out for people and can survive. Monroe Rechid (age:8) - A kid who will learn that he won't be able to have the average childhood. Tyler (age:22) - A young College graduate who is childish but also is no joke at defense & marksmanship. Donnie (age:59) - A businessman and former politician with a cunning sense of morality & psychopathy. Mad Dog Bazar (age:33) - Sociopathic, Brutal & Straightforward. He is a villain who knows well he has messed with the wrong people but still chooses the hard path anyways. Notable Main Deaths Season 1 Gary The Snail Barnacleboy Sheldon J. Plankton Season 2 Norma Rechid Rules DON'T DELETE ANY PUBLISHED EPISODES. NO PLAGIARISM. NO UNAUTHORIZED EDITING. ANY WILL BE DELETED. Season 1 (2017) Season 1 consists of ten episodes and has commenced on May 29, 2017 and concluded on July 31, 2017. 1.1 - Pilot - 5/29/17 1.2 - One Job, That's All - 6/5/17 1.3 - Mad Dogs - 6/12/17 1.4 - Give Me A Gun (Spongepocalypse) - 6/19/17 1.5 - The Compound - 6/26/17 1.6 - Downfall - 7/3/17 1.7 - DTOATO - 7/10/17 1.8 - Closed Doors - 7/17/17 1.9 - Truth Be Told - 7/24/17 1.10 - Sacrificial Survivor - 7/31/17 Season 2 (2017) Season 2 consists of ten episodes and has commenced on October 23, 2017 and will conclude on December 25, 2017. 2.1 - Desolation - 10/23/17 2.2 - Uncharted Lands - 10/30/17 2.3 - An Eye For An Eye - 11/6/17 2.4 - 1968 - 11/13/17 2.5 - The Serpent - 11/20/17 2.6 - The Damned - 11/27/17 2.7 - Chinatown - 12/4/17 2.8 - You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine - 12/11/17 2.9 - The Unveiling - 12/18/17 2.10 - Good Ol' Wencelas - 12/25/17 Season 3 (2018) Spongepocalypse has been renewed for a third season on October 23. Season 3 will have ten episodes and will commence in late March 2018 and will conclude around May 2018.Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:SquidwardTentacles35